Pieces of Forever
by bugsandroses
Summary: A series of short stories to continue What comes after always


**First Night Home**

It was good to be home but Kate felt anxious. She tried to get comfortable and go to sleep but it was impossible. It was their first night home from the hospital. God knows she was tired and still sore from giving birth of her son James Alexander Rogers but she felt restless. Her son was born three weeks early and weighed just six pounds but thankfully he was perfectly healthy. She'd gotten used to having him right beside her bed in the hospital and having nurses nearby…just in case. Now that they were all home, she was responsible for taking care of her son. At this moment, her bed was just too far away from him. Glancing to her right, she wondered if Rick was really spleeping or if he was just as nervous and worried as she was. She had her answer almost immediately.

"I'll go get him for you, Kate." He pushed back the covers and walked over to the baby's crib.

How did he do that? Rick was the only man that always understood her. It seemed at times like he could read her mind. "Is he OK?" She sat up and pulled several pillows behind her back.

"He's perfect, just like his mother." Leaning down to kiss her first, he placed the sleeping infant in her arms. "He is still sleeping but probably won't be for much longer. Since our son has been waking up every two hours to eat, I've already ordered a rocking chair for you with a breast feeding cushion and a bedside basinet. They should be here tomorrow…well later today." He chuckled after glancing at the clock. "If there is anything else you want or need, just ask me. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy this time with him."

"Thank you, Rick. I don't mean to act so nervous but….."

"But I've done this before. I do understand, Kate. You are a brand new mother. Trust me, I was a nervous wreck when Alexis was first born. I slept in a recliner with her on my chest for the first few weeks after we came home from the hospital just to make sure she was breathing."

After kissing her son, Kate looked up startled. "Meredith didn't take care of Alexis or help you with her at all? She didn't breast feed Alexis?"

"She started working on a new film shortly after Alexis was born. She had to be up so early for filming and was exhausted when she finally got home. Meredith said that she couldn't deal with the sound of her baby crying all the time. She moved into another bedroom….that is when she was actually home at night. I pretty much took care of my daughter 24/7. Maybe that is why Alexis and I are still so close. She bonded with me as an infant, not her mother. Kate, back then I had to do it all by myself but you don't have to do everything. I helped make him, I can feed, burp and diaper our son too. Remember Cosmo?"

Kate smiled and nodded but was quickly distracted watching as her son made grunting noises as he pulled in his arms and legs into a tiny ball right over her heart. "I think he misses the sound of my heartbeat. Thank you for being so patient, Rick. I know I am hogging him. I guess I am still trying to process the fact that he is really here now. I want to do everything just right for him, he is so…amazing."

"You are too." Rick kissed her again and then climbed into bed, watching his wife and son until his eyes slowly closed…at least for now.

 **Man to Man Chat**

Rick smiled as he scanned the pictures he'd taken with his phone earlier that day while Kate was breast feeding their son and later during Jamie's first bath. His son had come home from the hospital less than a week ago and still looked so tiny and fragile but his lungs worked very well. He was very vocal about his displeasure with the whole sponge bath process. Kate finished up quickly and dried him off, careful of the cord stub. He continued to whimper until she began to message him with a soothing lavender baby lotion. Kate claimed that his first attempt at a smile came as she snapped up the soft and cuddly panda bear pajamas Alexis bought for him, which had an adorable hood with ears. She rocked her little bear until he finally closed his eyes in sleep. Rick knew Kate would soon follow him into a nap. She was still recovering from his delivery and not getting much sleep since she was feeding their son every two hours. That plus she was still nervous with Jamie as a first time Mom. He tried to help her out but as usual Kate tried to do everything all by herself.

Jamie had been born three weeks early and woke crying to be fed almost every two hours but he couldn't really eat all that much yet. His son soon made it very clear that he did not like formula at all and preferred breast milk on tap. Kate put her hand over his mouth when Rick whispered to his son, "They were mine first but we can share...for now." Rolling her eyes at her husband, she finished feeding Jamie, burped him and started to rock her son to sleep. Rick waited until Kate's head started to droop before he put his son down in the crib to continue his nap and then carried his wife to their bed. Much as he wanted to get in with her, he had to return to his office. He had not written a single word since before Jamie was born.

Sitting in his office just outside the bedroom/nursery, Rick didn't need the baby monitor to hear his son and wife's quiet breathing. Rick reluctantly turned on his lap top and tried to start writing. His latest book "Man of the People" was his first non-fiction work and it required hours of research but Rick just couldn't stay focused for very long. Sooner or later he would tip-toe to the crib, sit and look at his son, James Alexander. He could see so much of Kate in his adorable little face, even though Martha claimed Jamie was a carbon copy of him when he was an infant.

Rick had enjoyed raising his daughter Alexis, now twenty and off to college, even though he had been pretty much a single parent. This time he had Kate to share all the work and the fun of raising a baby. Settling into the rocker he'd bought for his wife the day after their son came home from the hospital, Rick smiled as he watched his son suckle in his sleep and move his arms and legs in his dreams. He wondered what babies dreamed about? Soon lost in the world of his wild imagination, Rick snapped back to reality as his son began to whimper. Jamie had obviously grown tired of dreaming about food and wanted the real thing. Kate was sound asleep but had prepared bottles of breast milk earlier. They were all ready and waiting in the fridge. Not wanting to wake her, Rick scooped up his son and tip-toed out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Rick warmed his son's chilled meal and settled them both into his recliner in the living room. "Your Mom is asleep, so I get to feed you for once." Jamie quickly made it known he did not like his meals from the bottle but after much fussing, he did drink about half of it. "I know you prefer Kate to feed you but your mother needs a little more sleep and we need to talk." After Jamie finished, Rick burped his son and settled him back against his chest.

"The pretty lady that feeds you, she is your Mom but she is also my wife. I'm her husband and your Dad. We love each other very much…so much that all our extra love made you." Rick spoke in a soft and soothing tones and soon his son was getting sleepy. "We are so happy you are finally here and home with us now. Your Mom is still new at this, learning how to take care of you and she's a little nervous about doing everything just right, so cut her some slack because she loves you so much. We both love you very much, Jamie."

He smiled as his son yawned and his tiny hand wrapped around one of Rick's much bigger fingers but he kept talking softly. "I want you to know I am not new at being a Dad. You have a big sister named Alexis but she is all grown up now, away at college...and she is a girl. Because of her, I know a lot about bubble-baths, Barbie dolls, braiding hair, tutus, dance and violin recitals and sleep-overs where no ever sleeps. That's the kind of stuff girls like."

As Jamie drew his father's finger he was holding closer to his mouth, Rick quickly substituted a pacifier for his son to suck on. "I never thought I would have a son, so this is new for me too. I never had a Dad growing up, so I don't know much about guy stuff like throwing balls or catching them. I never got to play in the mud or be part of a sports team. We moved around a lot when I was little because your grandmother is an actress on Broadway and did a lot of road tours. Maybe Mom or Uncle Javi can help me teach you how play ball and do other things boys should learn. We do have a garden on the roof. When you get a little bigger, in the spring maybe, I can buy you a sandbox or maybe a swing and a slide to play on."

"There are all kinds of ways and places to play in New York City. The biggest and best playground is just down the street, it's called "Central Park". It has a pond we can sail boats on and another one filled with turtles. There are lots of fields to run in, real horses to pat and merry-go-round horses to ride on. There is even a zoo, so you can see all kinds of animals. We'll have lots of fun. James Alexander, you are my son, so having fun and getting into lots of trouble will come very naturally to you."

Rick watched as his son was fighting sleep. "I will try to be a good father, Jamie but I will make some mistakes. Alexis said I was a pretty good Dad most of the time but I messed up so many times with your sister...yet somehow she still loves me. I hope you will still love me too no matter what I do wrong or don't do right. Tell you what, son? Let me make you a deal! I promise I will never yell at you or spank you if…no, when you do get in trouble or make lots of messes or mistakes. I'll help you clean up the messes and work to help you fix any problems or mistakes...All I ask of you is to be patient with your old man because I have no idea how to be a dad to a little boy but I will learn, I promise. We'll talk some more later when you wake up. I love you, son."

Kate woke up and seeing an empty crib, after a moment of sheer panic, she calmed down and had a pretty good idea where she would find her husband and son.

Walking quietly into the living room, she saw Rick sitting in the recliner holding Jamie and eavesdropped on part of the conversation. Wiping away a tear, she leaned over the chair top and kissed Rick's head. "Sorry to interrupt your man to man talk but I had this deep sudden need to snuggle with my two favorite men." Lifting Jamie into her arms, she settled in Rick's lap nestled against his chest. "I thought you said you would be writing?"

"And miss this snuggle? No way, this is my new favorite way to procrastinate."

 **Midnight Snack**

"Kate, please come to bed. Jamie is asleep now but will be waking soon for a midnight snack." Rick pulled back the bed covers and patted her side of the bed.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that when you say midnight snack or at least stop staring at certain parts of me. Dr. Cheryl said my breasts would get bigger with milk for Jamie but this is ridiculous. Rick, stop staring at my boobs…don't tell me you're jealous of your own son?"

"It something you should know about me by now, Kate. I don't share well with others and especially not you...any part of you. However, until Jamie gets bigger and stops fighting being bottle fed, I am willing to share one of my favorite parts of you with my son. Just remember that you were mine first. Sorry for staring...it's been a long time since I've been able to hold you close and even longer since we made love. Now that our peanut no longer comes between us, please come to bed. I need to hold you…very close."

His voice dropped seductively low on the last two words. It made her shiver with desire. With a last check on her son, Kate shook her head at her husband but quickly complied with his request. "I've missed being held close too but be careful don't squeeze me too tight or I might leak all over you."

"Really?" Rick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and kissed her deeply pulling her tightly against him.

"Stop that or I'll make a mess of my shirt and yours….and maybe the sheets." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow it. Rick captured her hands in one of his. With the other he lifted her t-shirt, opened her nursing bra and quickly solved the leakage problem.

"Hey, that milk is for our son…Ohhhhh! Rick stop! Will you behave, please?"

"I'm sorry, Kate. Did I hurt you?" He pulled the nursing bra back in place over her nipple, pulled down her t-shirt and held her close.

"Sorry but when I watch you nurse him, I do get a little jealous…and aroused. I want you so much but I can't have you, at least not for three more very long weeks. The things we do for our kids."

"You didn't hurt me, Rick, you never could…I want you too but we have to wait until Dr. Cheryl checks me over and says we can be together again. When you touch me like that it makes me need and want you so much…..too much."

Rick nodded in understanding. Pulling her close again he kissed her forehead. "I'll be good...I will try to be good for you and for Jamie until then."

Kate rolled her eyes at him but happily snuggled onto his chest. She remembered Rick once talked about Alexis and the connection and love he felt for his daughter the instant he held her for the first time. She understood that feeling now. She would do anything for her son and for the rest of her new family: Martha, Alexis and Rick, most of all for Rick. He was her lover, husband, the father of her child, her best friend, playmate and partner in crime and for all the time of their lives. Now that they were married Kate knew that one lifetime would never be long enough for her. "I love you, Rick."

"God, I love you so much, Kate. Sleep now, sweetheart, our son will be waking us up pretty soon…until then you are mine."

 **Hungry**

"Hi Kate! Dad had to go over for a meeting at Black Pawn…oops, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were nursing him, I'll come back later."

"Don't be silly, the way Jamie eats if I wait until he is done I may never see anyone again for the foreseeable future. Our son may only be three weeks old but he's always hungry, I feel like a fuel pump sometimes. I just hope I don't run dry before his six week checkup...Rick asked you to stay with me because he had to go out. I love your Dad but he is such a worry-wort."

"You know Dad, Mr. Over-protective. My class isn't until later this afternoon. I don't mind getting the chance to spend some time with you and my new little brother. Everyone always asks you about "how the baby is" but how are you doing, Kate?"

"Tired but not so sore anymore. I've been so wrapped up in Jamie I haven't really seen or talked to Martha, Lanie or Jenny and I haven't spent much time with you." Kate lifted her son to her shoulder and began to burp him. "How are things going with you and Keith?"

"Slow. As a new agent they are giving him all the crappy and boring jobs. He calls it paying his dues. Between his job and my screwy school schedule this term, I've only seen him once or twice and even then it's just for coffee. He doesn't have time to really date, at least not right now. So we are texting a lot and taking it one day at a time."

"I wish everyone would let me take it one day at a time. Kevin and Javi want to know when I'm coming back to work at the precinct. Captain Gates wants me to sign up for the next Captain's exam. Jenny asked me what daycare I'll be using for Jamie…I'm just not ready to make those kinds of decisions yet." Kate finished burping her son. "Alexis, you raised a wonderful Dad, he is so patient. Rick has never once pressured me about making any decisions. I'm not sure I want to go back…right away." Kate looked very guilty just saying those words, so she quickly got up to put her son down for his nap.

"Then don't, Kate. You know you never **have** to work again. Dad would be over the moon if he could keep you safe at home all day, every day. Take all the time you need to make any decisions...except about lunch. I'm starving. How about I call to order a pizza, the only decision I need from you is what kind and from where?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's been so long since I could have any...how about just plain cheese from Nick's, the one that's just down the street. They're close so it will get here fast because I'm hungry too."

"Why don't I just walk there and pick it up…it will be even faster that way. Will you be all right while I'm gone? Sorry, I guess being a worry-wort runs in the family. Be right back."

"Alexis, thank you."

"No problem! Hey little brother, keep an eye on Mom until I get back." Alexis was out the door before what she said registered with Kate. She was so surprised that Rick's daughter called her Mom that she promptly started to cry.

 **First Night Out**

Jamie was just four weeks old today. It had been a struggle for her but Kate was getting a lot more relaxed at caring for her son. However, she was still learning to trust other people to hold and take care of him…others but not Rick. It constantly amazed her just how gentle her husband was when he was touching her or their son. Rick was a big man with very strong arms, large hands and long thick fingers. She originally was horrified but now could watch fascinated when he scooped up the baby just with one hand. His long fingers supporting Jamie's head, neck and shoulders, his palm seemed to exactly fit the length of their son's back and bottom. Rick loved bathing their son, making him smile by blowing raspberries on his tummy. He could always soothe Jamie if their son really got fussy. Kate hated to stroke her husband's ego but Rick really was "the baby whisperer".

Tonight was the launch party for the book they wrote together while living in Maine, "Estelle and Her Captain." Kate agreed, after much convincing, to go to the launch party with Rick. It would be her first night out since Jamie was born and also the first time they would appear at a press party as husband and wife. She was not looking forward to all the media attention and there would be lots of reporters, photographers and book critics at the party tonight. In addition to the launch of their love story, Black Pawn Publishing and its new owner wanted to celebrate the huge success of "Summer Heat" and announce the "soon to be released" date for "Federal Heat".

Gina had coached them to drop lots of hints about Rick's new book "Man of the People" which was due to be released later in the year. As the wife of a very successful author, Kate knew she would have to learn to put up with press parties and book tours but that didn't mean she had to like them.

Her figure was slowly getting back to pre-baby shape, except for her breasts. Martha helped her find a dress to wear tonight that did not make her look like a Dolly Parton clone. Rick promised they would only make a brief appearance at the party, an hour or two at most. Both Martha and Jim Beckett quickly volunteered to look after their grandson while Rick and Kate attended the party.

Kate was relaxing or at least trying to in a soothing bubble bath. Lanie was on the way to help with her hair and makeup. Javi was coming with Lanie as her escort but Kevin and Jenny had cancel out at the last minute because their daughter, Sara Grace, had a bad cold. Rick was already dressed in his tux and looking "ruggedly handsome" as always. As he answered the door and welcomed their friends, Kate got out of the tub, dried off and was trying to decide how to wear her hair. Lanie walked into the bedroom without knocking to find Kate wrestling into her new "non-nursing" bra.

"Damn Kate, my girls are almost jealous. Having a baby did wonders for you boobs."

"Lanie, it's not funny. I went from a 34B to 38D, none of my bras or shirts fit anymore. I've been borrowing Rick's t-shirts to sleep in because they fit over the nursing bras. I hope things go back to normal once I'm done breast feeding. Did you bring the shawl?"

"Honey, you can cover those up but a shawl will not hide all your new curves. Castle must be loving your new figure. What are you blushing about, you look hot! Ohhh, I get it, so your son is not the only one to enjoy and sample your new attributes."

Kate face went from a soft blush to all over dark pink. "Stop it! I need to do something with my hair and finish dressing because the limo will be here in...oh crap, ten minutes."

"So we will be fashionably late. You two are the stars of the show tonight, so they can all just wait. Come on Kate, it just means more time for everyone else to chow down on the canapes and drink more of the publisher's free booze."

Kate emerged fifteen minutes later to open-mouthed stares from Rick and Javi. "Wow Kate! You look…beyond stunning. Javi, we are lucky men, we will have the two most beautiful women on our arms at the party tonight. Are you ready to go, Mrs. Castle?"

Kate rolled her eyes at his shameless flattery and walked past both men to her father, who was sitting on the couch holding his peacefully sleeping grandson. "You do look beautiful, Katie."

She leaned down to kiss her father and then her son. "Thanks Dad, for watching him tonight. Be good for your grandparents, little man."

Martha couldn't wait. She pulled Kate into hug, kissing both cheeks. "Knock'em dead kiddo!"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to see Rick holding his arm out for hers. "Shall we?"

The arrival was worse than she expected. Blinded by flashes and camera lights, she held on to Rick's arm for dear life. Once inside the lobby, reporters shouted questions at them from every direction. Rick was an old hand at these events. He just smiled, waved and kept walking forward, ignoring most of their questions. Thankfully, the press was not allowed into the main party. However, Paula pounced on them immediately and guided them both to several tables to be introduced to some "very important" people. Kate was very grateful for the chance to just sit down with Lanie and Javi. Rick continued to meet and greet more people at the party and dazzle the press…after he'd brought them all drinks and appetizers.

Paula and Rick had arranged a special surprise for Kate. Sometime later in the evening, Paula escorted Estelle's youngest daughter and her son, Nick Hubbard to their table. Rick rose to greet and shake Nick's hand and then Nick quickly introduced everyone to his mother, Amity Hubbard.

"Mr. Castle, I am such a big fan. When Nick told me he found a man who wanted to write my mother's story, I was anxious until I received Mom's journals back from you with a lovely letter and a copy of the manuscript. You and your wife did such a wonderful job. It's a beautiful love story, thank you so much."

"Let me introduce you to my wife, Kate. She was the one that found Estelle's journals and convinced me to help her write the story…their love story." Kate was thrilled when Amity gave her a picture of Estelle and her Captain on their wedding day. "The picture is old and worn but their love story will live on forever thanks to you both, God Bless!"

Once they dropped off Lanie and Javi, Kate snuggled against Rick in the limo on the way home. Press parties would never be her favorite way to spend an evening but meeting Amity made tonight worthwhile. Once they were finally alone, Rick pulled her onto his lap and kissed her thoroughly. She shivered as his lips caressed her neck and shoulders.

Kate couldn't wait to get home and get out of her dress for several reasons. Her breasts were full and aching. She wanted and needed to hold and feed her son….but for now it was nice to be all alone with her husband for a change. However, it was still at least two weeks until they could make love again and after tonight they were both counting the days. She relaxed against him and looked at the photograph Amity gave her again. She smiled, wondering if perhaps in twenty or thirty years from now, Jamie would become a writer like his father and tell the story their love and how he came to be.

 **Christmas is coming**

It had been very mild in New York for the first ten days of December. It felt almost too warm for the holiday decorations sprouting up all over the city and in The Loft.

Even with all the clutter one small baby seemed to create, Christmas decorations soon covered any leftover space. It was Rick's job was to find one real and very big evergreen tree for the living room. Alexis and Kate handled decking the halls during Jamie's nap times. Rick and Kate also took advantage of the nice afternoons to introduce their son to New York in general and Central Park in particular. Jamie seemed to sleep and eat better after a nice long carriage ride in fresh air. He was still nursing about every three hours and now weighed almost eight pounds. His newborn clothes no longer looked a size too big on him. Dr. Whalen was flying into New York City on December 15th. Cheryl claimed she was coming for Kate and Jamie's six week checkup but over the phone she also confessed that she wanted to do some last minute shopping for Christmas.

Kate marked down the appointment on her calendar but suddenly stopped…Christmas presents? What do you get for the woman who was there for you during your pregnancy and helped bring their son, a tiny miracle named James Alexander Rogers into the world?

Kate realized she had never once seen Cheryl out of uniform except for the scrubs she wore the day Jamie was born. Did she wear regular clothes on her days off? What kind of clothes did she like? Did she have a home, a husband and children of her own? Or did she live on the Portland Air Force Base? What did she do when she wasn't on duty? Kate thought back to her old days as a detective, her life back then had been all about the job 24-7 until she met Rick. She could not believe that after the last several months and everything they'd been through, she knew nothing about Cheryl Whalen. That was going to change today!

Rick had gone to Black Pawn Press for a meeting about "Man of the People" and how best to promote "Estelle and her Captain" and "Federal Heat". Since Kate was still nursing, going on any kind of book tour was out of the question. Rick absolutely refused to be away for an extended tour until Jamie was much older. Surprisingly Gina accepted his refusal without a fight, mainly because she had just received such good news. There was a buzz on the streets for "Federal Heat" reviewers already declared it a must read. "Estelle and her Captain" had just made the NY Times "Hot 100 Books." Gina presented him with a check, a royalty check for the first ten days of that book's sales. Rick could not wait to present it to Kate.

"Hey writer lady, guess who has a surprise for you, actually several of them. I found the perfect tree, it will be delivered later today." He pulled some roses from behind his back, "Flowers for the most beautiful wife and new mom in the city!" She kissed him and took the roses. "Last but not least, Mrs. Castle, your very first royalty check."

Kate stared in disbelief at a check for sixty five thousand dollars. It was almost what she made working for the NYPD in an entire year. "Isn't half of this yours…it's all mine?"

Rick just nodded seeing her excitement. "Now you can go Christmas shopping to your heart's delight. If you are really nice to me, I might watch Jamie so you can go shopping with Lanie."

"Rick, I need to get something for Dr. Cheryl for Christmas but I need to get it before Monday. She is coming to New York for our checkup but I have no idea what to get for her. You're good at picking out gifts. I want it to be from us, both of us, and Jamie too."

"I never even thought of that. Kate, you are a genius. She will be back in Portland by Christmas time...I did a little research on Dr. Cheryl before we went to the Portland Air Force Base that first time but there was no personal information on her. I could do a little cyber-snooping but gift certificates or a day at a spa usually works very well for any women."

"Yes, a full day of pampering at the best NY spa including a message and facial, the works! Whatever she wants and then a gift certificate to go shopping on Fifth Avenue. Lanie will know the best places, I'll call her." Kate walked away to make the call but she quickly came back and pulled Rick into a toe curling kiss. "After our appointment on Monday, if Dr. Cheryl says everything is OK with me, Monday night I am going to rock your world, writer man." Kate turned, her tush rubbing against him provocatively. Rick groaned and made a quick grab to pull her closer but she was already out of reach. She winked at him as her call to Lanie connected. Rick smiled at her but sighed at just how long this weekend would seem and just how tight the material of his jeans had become.

Rick had always loved Christmas. This year both he and Kate were grateful to be safe and back home again. Pi was a distant memory, Alexis had moved back into The Loft. Best of all it would be Jamie's first Christmas and their first Christmas all together as a new family. Christmas was great but watching Kate laugh and wink at him as she talked to Lanie, Rick had the feeling his favorite date this year would be December 15th rather than the 25th. Santa was fun, jolly and he brought lots of cool presents but he'd never rocked Rick's world. Kate certainly had in the past and with fingers crossed that Dr. Cheryl said everything and everyone was OK, he hoped she would again on Monday…all night long.

 **How do you say goodbye**

Kate was thrilled when Dr. Cheryl said Jamie was perfect. She thought so too but it was nice to hear it from his doctor. When his exam was over, Rick settled his son back into the carrier and took him to the waiting room as his wife slipped into a hospital gown. Now it was her turn to be examined. In between answering all the doctor's questions, Kate asked some of her own. She learned that Cheryl was divorced and lived in a small house not far from the Air Force Base in Portland. Since she was on-call nearly all day, every day, she could not remember the last time she had a vacation or just went away for a few days but since she loved her job…it wasn't usually an issue. She was planning to go to an OB-GYN conference in Hawaii in March and would be taking some much needed time off while there just to be a tourist, soak up some sun, rest and relax.

"Kate, if you want to cut back or stop breastfeeding Jamie now, you can. If you do, your breasts will gradually get smaller but they may not go back to your original size...and before you ask, yes, you and Rick can have sex again. Just take it slow at first. It may feel a little different. The baby stretched you and the delivery may have reshaped things a bit. If you decide to continue breastfeeding for now then you won't need birth control…at least not until you get your first period. When you do, you can go see your own doctor again. Together you can decide on a type of birth control that works best for you…unless you're planning a little brother or sister for Jamie."

Kate smiled at the thought of another baby, maybe that little girl Rick wanted so much. "I also have a list of pediatricians that practice here in New York City. Your son will need to be seen again in six weeks and you can discuss a vaccination schedule with his new doctor...Kate don't look so upset, my job is to help women get pregnant and have healthy babies. My job with you is done and your life is back to normal again. Although, I must say it was very exciting and a little scary with you as my "undercover" patient, dealing with the FBI. You on the run and then discovering you and your husband are really Rick & Kate Castle." The two women hugged. "I'll let you get dressed. I want to say goodbye to Jamie and your husband. I also want to check if he has any questions…and perhaps have him sign this book for me. It's a gift for a friend…who is a really big Richard Castle fan. Do you think he will mind?" Kate shook her head no but then smiled as the door closed behind Cheryl. She needed to get dressed quickly to join Rick.

Rick was holding their Christmas present. Kate got Cheryl a gift certificate for the Metamorphosis Day Spa. Rick had his bank create a special debit card for her with a $5000 limit so she could go shopping anywhere she wanted to. He also arranged for dinner at Le Cirque, a luxury suite for that night at the Grand Hyatt and car service for her entire stay. What Kate didn't know was that he had also brought signed copies of all five published Nikki Heat books and an unsigned copy of "Estelle and her Captain" which were also in the gift bag containing her other Christmas surprises.

Cheryl saw Rick holding and talking to his son as she walked towards him. She still couldn't get over how different he looked without his beard. "Hi, Kate will be right out. I gave her a list of several pediatricians practicing in New York for this handsome young man. I wanted to thank you for this excuse to come to New York and do some Christmas shopping." She was a huge Rick Castle fan but suddenly felt too shy and embarrassed to ask him to sign her book.

Kate arrived as Rick put Jamie back in his carrier and they presented Cheryl with the gift bag. "We both wanted to thank you for all your help over the last several months…" Rick kissed her cheek, "...for our son and to wish you a Merry Christmas from all the Castles." He reached into his pocket for a pen and signed Estelle's story with a flourish and then handed it to Kate. "We arranged for a special day and night of shopping and pampering to thank you, so I hope you don't have to rush back to Portland immediately."

"Rick, Cheryl wanted to get another book signed. It's a Christmas gift for a friend." He nodded and took back the pen but winked at Kate as Cheryl handed him a very worn and much read copy of "Storm Fall".

"Thank you so much for signing this…but all this it's really too much."

"You haven't even opened the gift. We arranged a spa day, a gift card to go shopping, a car to take you wherever you want to go in New York, dinner at Le Cirque and a suite at the Grand Hyatt to relax in after a full day."

Cheryl burst into tears and Kate hugged her again. "Thank you!" When she could stop crying, Cheryl called to change her flight home and together they walked her to the car waiting to whisk her off for her special day.

Rick hugged her and opened the car door. "Thank you, have a wonderful holiday and I will send you a signed copy of Federal Heat as soon as I get the advance copies." They both waved a final goodbye as Cheryl and her car was swallowed by the heavy lunch hour traffic.

"It's seems so strange that we'll never see her again…that is unless we have to go on the run again and decide that Jamie needs a little brother or sister." Rick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her but Kate didn't notice or respond to him right away.

"I will miss her; maybe we can stay in touch. Hopefully we'll never have to run and hide again…as for the rest we can discuss more babies and other things later. For right now, let's get some lunch. Maybe we can bring some dinner home with us so you don't have to cook later on...after all you will need to keep up your strength for tonight."

Rick smile grew even bigger at the thought of finally being with Kate again. He quickly settled the carrier with the baby into car seat and pulled Kate into a steamy kiss "How about we pick up lunch and dinner to go?"

A/N I've gotten many requests to write another story. The last one took me three years to finish, these are some ideas left over that I turned into short stories, Enjoy!


End file.
